The present invention relates generally to jewel cases for transporting and storing compact discs and related media, and more particularly to a media jewel case that can accept printing directly on the surface such that separate slip sheet inserts are not required.
The conventional approach to storing and transporting compact discs (CDs), digital variable discs (DVDs) and related optical storage media includes a hinged, optically transparent plastic container and one or more printable inserts to identify the contents of the media. A centrally-disposed hole in the media frictionally engages a complementary pedestal that includes resilient members that extend from one of the inner surfaces of the container. The printable inserts, typically made from a paper product, engage tabs or slots in the container to prevent the insert from becoming separated from the container. In industry parlance, these containers have come to be referred to as “jewel case” (for CDs) or “Amaray” cases (for DVDs). Within the present context the terms “CD” “CD-ROM” “DVD” “optical disc” “optical storage media” or simply “disc” and the like are used interchangeably to refer generally to such information-storing devices, while the term “jewel case” refers to the container used to house them. With the use of optical storage media in its ascendancy for myriad applications, including software read only memory (ROM), internet service provider (ISP) software, music and motion pictures, has come a concomitant need for safe, inexpensive, reliable and environmentally-friendly containers in which to protect such media during storage and transport. Jewel cases have been a popular choice in satisfying some of these needs due in part to their ability to prevent contact between the data-containing portion of the disc and the adjacent container wall, in effect suspending the disc away from its connection point at the resilient pedestal.
However, present jewel cases add considerable bulk and weight to the final product. This has adverse impacts on both manufacturing costs, as additional raw materials, both paper and plastic, are required, and shipping costs, as the current first class postage rate for a single disc in a conventional jewel case, which typically weighs between 3 and 4 ounces, can become prohibitively expensive, especially when multiple units are being shipped. Moreover, commonly used current plastics, such as conventional injection-molded polystyrene or polycarbonate, tend to be brittle. Upon breakage of the jewel case, stiff, glass-like shards can form, thereby exposing the user to laceration hazards. This is especially disconcerting when the end-user is a child, as he or she might not fully appreciate the danger present in a broken jewel case. Additional concerns regarding the addition of large quantities of non-degradable plastic packaging to landfills and consequent impact on the environment also militate against conventional jewel case use as a media container. Similarly, due to the inability of conventional plastics, with nonporous surfaces and low surface tensions, to hold printing inks, large quantities of paper are typically consumed to provide surfaces upon which information germane to the data on the disc can be placed. The manufacture of a separate insert for printed text, graphics and related information (collectively referred to as printed indicia), which is necessary to provide the user with information pertaining to the disc and its contents, constitutes a significant part of the overall package. Many additional steps are required to prepare, print and package these inserts to ensure compatibility with the jewel case. This drives up packaging costs, as well as adverse environmental impacts, as additional sheets of printed material must be included in the packaging of the disc.
To alleviate some of these concerns, prior art efforts have created jewel cases out of paper products and similar printable materials, or out of different types of plastics. While these solve some of the safety and environmental concerns, they are still expensive to manufacture, as multiple separate components must be assembled, or numerous cutting, folding and adhesion steps are required. fu particular, while the paper-based devices have stressed the need for containers that permit printed matter to be placed directly on the disc container, the nature of these devices, often with extensive contact with the damage-susceptible portion of the disc that contains the optical data, as well as the inability of the container itself to withstand repeated use, is such that long-term viability of the disc is imperiled. Thus, a need exists for a jewel case that is inexpensive to manufacture, including the ability to accept text and graphics printed directly on the surface of the case. A further need exists for a jewel case that can satisfy the aforementioned within the confines of safety, environmental and data integrity considerations.